1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to computer system modeling in general, and more particularly to coupling architectural and implementation/behavioral models of a computer-based system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-based systems may be modeled using various modeling methodologies. One type of modeling methodology may be used to produce an architectural model of a system that is not specific to any specific operating environment, where the implementation/behavioral details of the various model components are not modeled, but where adapting the system for a specific operating environment requires manual coding. Another type of modeling methodology may be used to produce a model that is more geared to modeling the implementation/behavioral details of the various model components for a specific operating environment, where source code or other artifacts may, as a result, be generated for the specific operating environment, but where adapting the system for other operating environments requires revising the model for each specific operating environment.